STUBBORN But Still Loved
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Miura Hiromu (diam) is depressive, But his best friend Afuro Terumi tries to cheer him up, but can Afuro propose to him without hurt Miura even more? (BAAAD SUMARY I KNOW)


YO, IT SEEMS ITS MY LUCKY DAY! EVERYTIME I PLAY GUITAR THERE COME STORIES IN MY MIND!

ENJOY! (AphrodixMiura forever!)

ps: the plot is maybe stupid but it came by playing guitar...so dont expect much

A misfit wall of emotions was all he was. An angry face, a vulnerable voice. he sung and danced, simply to be heard, simply to be noticed. Maybe, at one time, he enjoyed it. Maybe he once enjoyed the acting and script writing. But not anymore, not really. he acted her entire life away. Putting on an empty shell of hatred and anger. Glancing down at the bottle of pills, he shook his head. What did the doctors say this was for again? he couldn't remember. he simply wanted to down the entire bottle. Miura Hiromu didn't care to remember. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really care for much. he simply wanted to be gone with the wind.

Looking up from where he was sitting, he finally noticed the boy sitting across from him. "Afuro," he whispered, "go away." The words were vicious, was miura Hiromu afterall. Afuro simply shook his head and took the bottle of pills. The innocent boy's eyes screamed to Miura. Screaming emotions he couldn't understand. Screaming things he was scared to understand. "Give them back," Miura growled, bitterness dripping from his wasn't about to be overcome by the boy sitting before him. Afuro simply shook his head. His eyes continued to scream at Miura. The brunette realized, right then, the blonde was one of the few things he cared for. he didn't understand why.

A new wave of emotions hit him and suddenly, he was balling his blue eyes out into the shoulder of his best friend. His fists clenched the blondes arm with such a force it would surely leave a bruise. Afuro held onto him like he held onto one of his guitars (guitar LOVE), with care and love. he allowed the boy to cry, instead of getting up and walking away like everyone else would've. This, Miura decided, is why Afuro was his best friend, why he truly cared about the boy. Afuro actually cared about him and put up with him, rather than getting sick of him and walking away.

Miura looked up from the young boy's shoulder, face littered with salty tears. Instead of pushing him away, like Miura had expected Afuro to do, the red-eyed boy offered a small smile. "C'mon," he murmured, "let's go to your house." the brunette nodded and allowed Afuro to help him off the ground.

he was scared to death. he had shown vulnerability to Afuro once again. he couldn't understand why someone like Afuro had kept him around for so long. After thinking about it, Miura realized it was because the blonde understood. Maybe the two were different in appearance, but as far as emotions go, the two were in the same boat. Not to mention, Afuro had seen Miura at his worse, when his emotions were in a hurricane and he couldn't escape. Afuro knew more about Miura than perhaps he knew about himself. The blonde had been there the entire time, silently watching. he never said anything to Miura unless he himself said something first. They were an interesting pair, Miura thought, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

This is why, when Afuro asked if they could stop at Inazuma Ice before escaping to the safe environment of the brunette's house, Miura nonetheless agreed. Despite his sadness and overwhelming emotions, he even paid. Afterwards, when the two returned familiar home, Miura even allowed the blonde to pick whatever movie he wanted. No complaints, no sighs, nothing. Miura decided he was going to silently thank his best friend for the last 12 years. he was still Miura Hiromu afterall, and he didn't say thank you, ever. But he knew Afuro knew he was, by doing small things to make the smaller boy happy. Although most didn't know it, as he didn't want anyone to, he had a soft spot for the blonde.

After finishing the movie, Afuro curled up against Miura, his head on the taller boy's shoulder, arms tight around him. The blue-eyed boy felt the tears stream down his cheeks again. The hurricane was back. he wished for the shiny piece of metal he was much too familiar with, his scissors. But he knew better than to do anything with them when Afuro was here. Miura was sure Afuro knew about his habit, but like with everything else, the red-eyed boy said nothing unless Miura told him first. The brunette had been always grateful for this. he disliked being pushed into situations that he couldn't get out of, but Afuro had never once done such a thing. "It's okay, Mui-kun," Afuro murmured, "I'm here." The blue-eyed could feel the other boys's arms tighten around him.

Suddenly, it was too much. Something boiled inside of Miura, and then, it snapped. "Get off of me Terumi! I'm perfectly fine. The great Miura Hiromu doesn't feel emotions, remember? I don't need your lovey dovey bullshit." The brunette practically screamed. Like a deer trapped in headlights, Afuro froze. Miura thought for a second, the other boy's heart had stopped. But then he felt the familiar beating against her side. Glancing down at The red eyed boy, his eyes seemed to scream once more. Screaming not fear, not hate, not anything Miura could recognize.

After what seemed like hours, but couldn't be more than two minutes, Afuro unfroze. His hand slowly crept up to Miura's cheek, where it laid there. This time, The blonde froze. he wanted to pull away, he wanted to scream like he did only minutes ago, but he couldn't. he sat there, staring at Afuro's bright eyes, and he stared back. Afuro frowned. "Don't lie to me. Miu-kun. You do feel emotions, I know you do. You're not perfectly fine. You're broken, in need of someone to put you back together. That lovey dovey bullshit you claim to not need? You do need it." he murmured. Miura tried pulling away once more, but he was still frozen. His brain didn't seem to want to work. This was more touch than he could take. Afuro was knocking down the walls he tried so hard to keep up, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the blonde to stop. he simply kept staring into Afuro's eyes, getting lost in them.

So when Afuro Terumi leaned in and kissed him, Miura's heart just about stop. But what the brunette didn't realize was, he was kissing back. The kiss started out gentle but quickly turned rough, angry. the blue eyed boy couldn't stop, he didn't understand why, but he didn't want to. Soon enough though, the blonde pulled away, breathing hard. Although he had the biggest smile on his face. Realizing what just happened, Miura pulled away from him, falling off the bed.

"You feel the same, Hiromu. You kissed back." Afuro whispered. Miura was able to hear the frustration and sadness in his voice. But still, just like he had done every single time something was wrong, he came up to the brunette, picked him up off the floor and dragged him onto the bed. "Stop being so afraid of love. I know you love me back. You're just too scared to admit it." Miura knew his words were true, but that didn't stop the bubbling angry to come out.

"I love my scissors and nothing else," he growled. he'd push Afuro away. he had let him far too much in already. The brunette would hurt him, before Afuro got a chance to hurt him. the blonde shook his head to Miura's words, a frustrated sigh forcing it's way out of his mouth.

"I'm sick of your lies, Miura. I've been patient for this long. I waited for you to tell me things, and tried to be the best friend I could to you. Despite your constant mood changes, despite everything, I stayed. Do you really think I'm going to leave now? I'm not that person, Míura. Stop being so difficult." Afuro said, grabbing the brunette's shoulders.

Afuro kissed him again, except this time it was simply a peck. It left Miura longing, but he didn't say a word and simply glared. "Stop doing that, Terumi. I don't need love, stop trying to give it to me." he snapped, trying so hard to make the things he was feeling go away. the blonde shook his head to this, sighing. the brunette knew how vulnerable he looked, let alone felt. he wasn't exactly sure why he was pushing Afuro away or why he was so determined to get away.

"Let love in, Hiromu. I know you want to. Stop fighting your heart and make peace with it." he murmured, wrapping his arms around the brunette. Miura's pulse stopped, but seconds later his heart continued to beat. Suddenly, he was once more kissing the smaller boyl. Except this time, Miura kissed the blonde rather than Afuro kissed him.

Once the two pulled away, miura felt scared. "I guess I could try," he whispered, barely vocal. "Just as long as you don't leave. Please don't leave, Terumi."

Afuro nodded, running her fingers through The brunette's hair. "Never. I love you far too much for that," Afuro said, smiling

And maybe, Miura believed him. Maybe, just maybe, Miura loved him too.

**kay, kay 'll admit it the inspiration for all this comes from my girlfriend *blushes* she also learned me how to play the guitar...**

**hope you liked it!**

**maybe there comes a next chapter *mysterious laugh***


End file.
